The Moment Is Now
by Hotpunk87
Summary: Its about Sirius and James Before and throughout Hogwarts. It is NOT m/m!!! It is a pretty good story in my opinion! CHAP 3 ADDED 4/27
1. Chap. 1 Part 1 -- Chap. 2 part 2

The Moment Is Now

Hey all! Just want to say this is my first _ever _fanfiction story so please give me advice! I have most of the story planned out but if you have any idea please feel free to give it to me in a review, or email me at [Dapandazz@mystupidschool.com][1] (please note: That is the email me and my sisters share so it might help if you put who your writing to in the subject area J )

Here are all the chapters yet to come, I have from chapter 1 to chapter two part two on this right now, so the next time I put a story it will be chapter 2 parts 2-3 and all of chapter 3.

Chapter one- Hogwarts – fun is optional unless your name is Sirius Black

Part one – Nightmares and colored kitties

Part two – Talking to the outsider

Part tree – Polka Dotted Norris and Sandy brown wolves

Chapter two- Gregory and Angelica Lukos – evil… or good?

Part one- The meeting

Part two- Remus' suspicion 

Part three- Get over it

Part four- John and Naomi Potter – James remembers

Chapter three- Thruth – Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth… hello?

Part one- Angry

Part two- Lukos and Lupin

Part three- Confrontation

Chapter four- Gifts and Greetings

Part one- Lily

Part two- the death

Part three- first mums… Gone…. Second mum…. goner

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part one - Nightmares and colored Kitties

__

The small boy looks around the dark room. He looks at the door in front of him, as if waiting for it to magically open. Nothing happens. He reaches out to turn the knob but when his finger touches the knob he screams in pain as he pulls back. Only then does he notice the smoke pouring into the room from beneath the door. The boy takes a breath and gags as he inhales the smoke. He runs to the other side of the room, still coughing. He tries to open the other door.

"Daddy!! Mommy!!" he yelled out as he pounds on the locked door. Tears stream down the boy's face as he feels the heat upon his back. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius! SIRIUS! Wake up!"

"huuhh whaa?"

"Its Christmas! Look!"

Sirius opened his eyes. A very over-enthusiastic James was shaking him vigorously.

Sirius reached up and whacked James on the side of the head. "Just two more minutes…" He murmurs groggily.

"Ooh no you don't!" Sirius heard Remus say.

"Last time we let you take two more minutes you slept for five more hours and were exceptionally cranky!" 

(A/N I always say 'two more minutes!' then sleep for five more hours… lol!)

"fine." Sirius grumbled as he sat up. He reached for one of the presents. He read the note attached to it first.

'Sirius,

I hope your having fun at Hogwarts, I haven't been around lately to see if you've gotten into as much trouble as James' mother says, but I'll find out as soon as I find where that owl hid those notes…'

Sirius grinned at James and Remus. 

"She has been away and I trained my owl to retrieve all letters from Hogwarts and hide them. Hahaha"

Remus raised a brow and looked at James who was begging Sirius to tell him how to do that.

  
'I hope you like your present!

Love,

Auntie Sharon

Sirius, who's parents are not 'with us today', lives with his aunt, Sharon, and his Uncle Jack.

"Padfoot, there's a p.s. and then get to opening so we can get on with life."

"Oh you're so kind, why don't you go open your own presents Prongs?"

Remus and James exchanged looks. 

"We already did, lazy butt, you were asleep the whole time."

"Fine, well your going to have to slow down… or go wake up Peter"

"Nah, he gets pretty cranky when we wake him up so we let him wake up on his own. You on the other hand get cranky if we _don't _wake you up!"

"Ok fine, just be quiet I want to open presents in silence."

James rolled his eyes, but Sirius didn't see him, for he was too interested in the cookies his aunt sent him.

"I love these!" He said as he shoved a few cookies into his mouth at once.

"Sirius, stop before you make yourself sick!"

They all looked to the doorway.

"Hey Lil, hey Beth." Remus said. 

"Hey Remus. Everyone done opening presents?"

"No!" Sirius called out. Cookie crumbs sputtered out of his mouth

"Ugh, Sirius, you're disgusting." Lily said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, now hurry up and open your other presents… stop stuffing your face you pig!!"

Sirius grabbed the next present but James pulled it out of his hands and handed him a different present, wrapped in beautiful silver paper, which sparkled brilliantly.

"Hey, it reminds me of Mrs. Norris last year!"

Everyone laughed at the memory of Mrs. Norris' silver sparkly experience.

"Filch was ready to kill us, good thing Mcgonagall found it as funny as we did." James said

"Yeah, I still think that when we made her rainbow colored with sparkles and little red hearts all over was better…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Moony your right."

Sirius glanced at Lily and Beth who were looking at James.

"Err… Moony is what me, Sirius, and Peter call him…" He said lamely.

"Why?" Beth said "That's a weird nickname…"

"Err… He likes the moon…" Sirius rolled his eyes. _James your usually good at lying but when it comes to Lily you can't think of oonneee measly excuse. _

"Right…" Lily said. "Well, lets go, We still haven't dyed Mrs. Norris any color this year, and its already Christmas!"

"Your right!" Sirius exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. "We need to get planning! So what color this year?"

"How about… Pink! And then charm her eyes to have little red hearts in them…" Lily said. Beth burst out into giggles, Her wavy long chestnut hair falling into her face.

"Little too sissy…" James said.

"Yeah… how about we keep the idea of the hearts in her eyes… that'll be funny… and make her a different color… pink is going a little too far…"

"Blue and purple polka dotted!" James exclaimed. A roar of laughter followed that as they all imagined what that would look like.

"Yeah! Now let me finish opening my presents…" He said as he continued to rip paper off of his next present.

After a few minutes he was done. 

"Wait! I need to write down everything I got! Remember? We do this every year so that we all spend the same amount on each other!"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Me, James, and Peter stopped doing that a few years ago."

"Well, _I'm _keeping it up!" he said as he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill…

'Aunt Sharon ~ cookies. Get her something homemade next year… damn it…

James ~ some weird potion thing… good for use on Filch and Norris and maybe even Snape. Get him something to get Snape, Norris, and Filch with.

Remus ~ I have no idea what it is… Get him something that … well just get him something cool…

Peter ~ Did I even get anything from Peter? Note to self- check that later.'

Sirius glanced up as an owl flew in. Only then did Sirius realize that everyone had left without him. "oh well…"

Sirius grabbed the note from the owl.

"Aha," He said as he grabbed the quill and parchment again.

'Filch ~ A detention slip. Give him a polka dotted Mrs. Norris. Note- be sure to tell him it's his belated Christmas gift to thank him for that wonderful detention slip.

Sirius put the parchment into the drawer and quickly got dressed, as he rushed to find James, Remus, Lily, Beth, and Peter depending on if he'd woken up yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The boy pounded on the door with his fists, crying and screaming for the help, which has yet to come. The flames pour in through the door. The boy screams out as his leg gets caught in the flames. He quickly extinguishes it with his hand as he stumbles to the corner of the room where he curls up into a ball, knowing that this was probably the end. It was then when he heard the yelling. It was a very UN-audible yelling coming from inside the house, towards the flames. HE listened closely, to the familiar voice.

"Sirius!" the voice had a slight lisp to it, as the owner of the voice had lost his front teeth not long before. The boy struggled to call out.

"James!? Where are you?" he called out, shaking now from fear of him and his friend.

"I don't know! Where is everyone!?" his voice sounding odd, Sirius knew he had been crying. The thought popped into his head that he had never seen him cry before. But he quickly was pulled back to reality by the intense heat of the flames.

"I-… I don't know! I'm scared!!" HE called out in freight. Sirius looked around the flame-ridden room. HE felt faint from the smoke but held on. 'I'm too young to die… I'm only 6!' he thought to himself… 'And James is too… he can't die either!'

"James?!" Sirius called out after noticing James hadn't answered.

Silence. Suddenly, Sirius felt a frightening lurch, and saw the door next to him slam open. A man looked in frantically. Sirius forced himself to get up. The man caught sight of him.

"Come here boy! We got to get you out of here!"

Sirius ran towards him, and was about to ask about James when he felt something hot hit him on the back of the neck. He suddenly found himself lying on the ground, something heavy and hot on his neck, and the world went black around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sat up from bed abruptly. He looked around the room. _It was a nightmare… It wasn't really happening again…_He released his breath and looked over at James. He was awake too. Staring at Sirius.

"I can't forget… I just can't forget about that night…"

"Me either…" James said in an unusually hoarse voice.

Sirius and James talked for a little while. About the night their parents died. The house had caught fire while the Black's were making dinner for the Potter's. Sirius and James had gone to wash their hands. Sirius had gone to one bathroom, James to the other.

They never saw their parents again. They were killed when the fire mysteriously caused the stove to explode. Many thought someone had murdered them. But nothing could be proved. Sirius had been left to live with his only living relative, his great aunt Sharon. James, who hadn't any living relatives, was supposed to go with his godfather, but that had been dismissed immediately. His godfather was Sirius' dad. Dead too. James lived in an orphanage. He would stay there till he was old enough to leave, or someone adopted him. James did his best to make all the people who came in hate him. But lately that wasn't working. The people actually were tempted to take him and teach him manners. He got lucky when he turned ones hair pink. But one couple was still interested in taking him. James scowled when he was informed that he might be staying with them this year during the summer… and from then on they'd be his 'parents'. He wished he could go with Sirius to his aunts, but no. Dumbledore insisted he go there. He convinced James. Now, instead of being cruel to the people, he sits there until they leave. Not eating, not talking, doing nothing but sitting there and staring at the ground. The people are nice. Their names are Angelica and Gregory Lukos. Angelica was a very pretty woman with stunning dark hair, her eyes were brown with a reddish tint to them, and her skin was a light tone with bright pink on her cheeks. Gregory, who preferred to be called Greg, had Sandy colored hair, not too different from Remus', and had a very noticeable scar stretching from behind his ear down his neck and probably farther.

James told Sirius about them.

"They don't sound too bad…?"

"They're bad. They're not my mum and dad."

"Yeah, well Auntie Sharon ain't no mum, but we got to live with it. Get used to it, you might just like them!" James looked at Sirius annoyedly.

"I don't _want _to like them. I am not going to replace my parents like that. I don't know why I have to go with them. I'll end up leaving in a few years anyway."

"_Exactly"_ Sirius said in an exasperated tone.

"You can leave when you get old enough! Hell, that's my plan!"

James couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I wish I could go somewhere else though… there is something about them… It isn't a bad thing… but it makes me nervous as to why they aren't showing what it is… If I knew I might feel better going with them…"

"What is it about them?"

"They… I don't know… it gives me the chills when Greg walks by, almost like there is something dark about him… and he is always looking so tired when he comes to visit every month."

"Mm hmm. Well, lets get some sleep. James, give those people a chance. Avoiding them isn't going to bring anyone back."

James stared at the floor _how can he be like this? He doesn't even seem sad… I know he is. But he just lets me talk. He puts his friends first. Jeez Sirius, why do you act like that? It bothers me… oh well. I guess I should get to sleep. _And with that he lied down. But he didn't sleep. He couldn't.

Part two- Talking to the outsider

James never really noticed how much he and Sirius stuck together on everything, almost considering everyone else 'outsiders'. He and Sirius had been through everything together. Well, Today, James noticed it. HE realized how much they discluded Remus, Peter, Lily, and Beth. 

"Sirius, have you ever noticed that we kind of… push everyone aside… like we're the only ones here?"

"Huh? I don't get it… what do you mean?"

"Well, like right now! Remus, Peter, Lily, and Beth are all out there doing something else because we didn't want to go… but when we want to do something they always go with us…"

Sirius stared at James.

"Dear god… James is getting soft…"

Sirius burst into laughter at that but James sighed.

"_No_ I just thought its kind of mean… maybe we should … I dunno, be nicer to them!"

Sirius stopped laughing but still had a grin on his face. He glanced across the common room at the four 'outsiders'.

"Why?" he said simply.

"Why what, Padfoot?"

"I don't really want to be nicer to them…"

"Sirius. You know you do. I think I have this figured out. Why we always keep our distance. It has nothing to do with them. It's basically us that are keeping them away. We've been through a lot and… truthfully we've never talked about it to any of them. You and me have always relied on each other. Now I think we should open up a bit more."

Sirius grinned slightly, being as he was, he couldn't take this conversation seriously.

"You just want to get closer to Lil-ly!" he said teasingly. James let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can you do anything without teasing me? Lily is a fried, no more and no less."

Sirius' grin was still on his face but when he spoke it was unusually serious.

"Ok, then. Lets spend more time with the 'outsiders'!" he said making bunny ears with his fingers. 

James laughed as Sirius jumped up and walked to the side of the table where Beth sat.

"Hello Bethy Babe!" He said as he sat on her lap. James burst into laughter causing the whole common room to stare at him, but soon they joined him as Beth put on a look of pure horror.

"Get _off _me!!" she cried out, but she couldn't help giggle. She had always had a crush on Sirius.

Sirius stayed on her lap. He grinned broadly.

"Now am I being nicer James?" He called across the common room. James couldn't respond, as he was rolling on the floor, strangled with laughter.

Remus raised a brow. Remus was always quite smart, and his sense of hearing was excellent. He had picked up on Sirius and James' conversation. Now he was very curious as to what James and Sirius were always so private about. He laughed as Sirius gave Beth a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Beth blushed and smacked him across the face, leaving a large red mark on his face, and on his ass as he fell off her lap to the ground.

"Oww… See Jamsie I told you trying to be nice wouldn't work…"

James stood up and forced himself to stop laughing as he walked over to the table and sat down. Sirius sat down next to him sitting unusually low in his seat as he calmed down.

They talked for awhile, as it was the weekend and there were no classes. All of the people at that table knew about lycanthropy, and that Remus had it, so when the conversation changed to Remus who was just about falling asleep, nobody really minded.

"Must be full moon soon, he's real tired looking… look he's droolin'!" Sirius whispered to James.

James broke down in laughter as he looked at Remus who woke up from Lily kicking his foot.

"Remus, those two are talking about the puddle of drool your creating on the table"

Remus lifted his head and quickly wiped his mouth and the table with his sleeve. He blushed immensely. 

"It's alright Moony! You can't help drooling over the table!" Sirius said loudly. A number of people who were still awake looked over with questioning looks on their faces, and some amused looks too. Sirius and James were well-known pranksters and jokers. Everyone knew them. Remus and Peter came just after that, as the people who often helped them.

"Well, Padfoot if you said that any louder I would tell about your little night time problem." He said loudly. A number of people laughed at that including James.

"That was _one _time and it was because James put my hand in a bucket of water…"

"riight" Lily said in the middle of a giggle-fit. Many people had scooted nearer to the table to hear if any other insults would come but then the head boy, Scott Doakes, walked in. 

"Everyone to bed. I'm disgusted that you are all still up… ooh having an insult tournament I see…" he said spotting Sirius blushing immensely and everyone else laughing.

"Has Sirius 'the great' Black finally lost?"

"Yes he has!" James said.

"So I'm assuming you're the great one now?"

"Nope, actually," James started glancing at Remus.

"Its Remus 'the great' Lupin!"

Scott turned to Remus looking thoroughly amused.

He put out a hand.

"May I have the honor of shaking your hand?"

Remus laughed and shook his hand.

"Alright… Now OFF TO BED! ALL OF YOU!"

A number of people called to Sirius telling him to use the bathroom before he goes to bed. His face now matched the bright red of Lily's hair, and with his jet-black hair… it didn't look to great…

When Sirius, James, Remus and Peter got to their dorm they immediately got into bed. James was glad he had gotten Sirius and himself to go over to the other table. That was the first time they had ever done that. Usually they only talked to them if they were bored or were planning a prank. Now James felt they had real friends, not just people to turn to, to get help with a prank. 

((A/N changing view from James to Sirius now))

Sirius' eyes were just closing when he heard a noise coming from beside him. He looked over. Remus was standing there.

"Psst! Sirius? Can I talk to you? I would have asked James too but he's already asleep." Sirius glanced at James' bed. Sure enough, he was asleep. Sirius got up and followed Remus into the common room.

"I heard you and James talking today before you came to our table… I got curious… James said… well, that you two have been through a lot and haven't wanted to talk to anyone about it… Well, I asked Lily and Beth and they have no idea what you were talking about… and well… I'm too curious not to ask…"

"Did you ever notice that neither me or James have any parents?"

Remus thought for a second... "Well, no, I always leave before I get to see anyone else leave…"

"Yeah, well you wouldn't see our parents anyway. James' parents and my parents died when we were 6 years old. They died in a fire that nearly killed us both."

Remus stared at him for a moment. "and that's what it is?" Remus said. He looked at Sirius thoughtfully.

"Well, no. This year is a little worse… Well, after our parents died, I was forced to go live with my great aunt Sharon. I don't mind her, she reminds me of my mum kind of… I never tell James that though, he takes things like that really harshly. James had to go to an orphanage cause he had no where to go. All his relatives are dead. The thing about now is… Well James is getting adopted by some people… HE doesn't like them at all."

"What, are they mean or something?"

"No… this is the part you need to ask James about. I don't know why he doesn't like them. He told me last night but I forget…"

Remus let out a small chuckle "That's what I cal a short term memory… jeesh"

Sirius shrugged, grinning. "Really, if you want to know, ask James, he's the one that needs to talk. I've talked about this ever since I was 6 with my aunt _and _James. I let it all out when I was younger, so it's easier for me. He has only had the past few years and to talk to me. He needs to talk. You know what? Go in know. I assure you he's awake."

Sirius knew James was awake. _He always wakes up. He can't stay asleep. Maybe Remus could help him. I'm not turning out too successful. _Remus nodded. "I'll check but if not I'll wait for tomorrow."  


"He's awake. Trust me." Sirius said as he led Remus back up.

Sure enough, when they got there, James' bed was empty. Remus immediately looked towards the window. James sat there his eyes closed, tears streaming down his face as he sat there in the starlight.

Sirius bit his lip. "Now that I think of it maybe you should wait for tomorrow" he whispered to Remus. Remus nodded as he headed to his bed as quietly as possible. James didn't open his eyes, but he knew they were there. He just didn't care.

Part 3 – Polka Dotted Norris and Sandy brown wolves

As usual, James showed no sad emotions during the day. He was his cheery self and hid everything deep inside him to release at nighttime. Remus noticed that and realized it was probably always like that for him. Sirius seemed used to it. Remus mentally noted how hard it was to separate Sirius and James. The only thing that worked for James was getting Lily to lure him away. Remus couldn't help chuckling to himself. James denied liking lily in any way other than a friend but they all knew- even Lily- that he like her more than that.

"Alright, so, do we have the spell to make hearts in her eyes?" James asked Lily.

"Yes we do! I've had it for awhile and have been practicing on my teddy bear. It works pretty well!"

"Ok, I have the stuff to get the polka dots, Sirius would you like to do the honor of making the stuff sparkly? I can't get it to work…"

James said a little annoyed.

Sirius laughed. "Prongs, you'll never be able to get sparkles in paint without screwing it up somehow anyway! So its better if it doesn't work at all!"

James rolled his eyes "I'll keep an extra bucket of water by my side tonight. You might want to use the bathroom _before _you go to bed tonight."

Sirius shut up right away and said meekly "Ok, I'll do sparkles."

"Ok," Lily said "Remus, you can't come… darn… maybe we could plan it for another night so Remus could come?"

"No, you guys continue." Remus said. Later on he pulled Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail into an extra room, grinning slightly.

"Are you guys gunna come to the shrieking shack after? I don't like being alone all night…"

"Yeah, we are going to do this at about 10:20. It seems the teachers don't keep a close guard until later on so we're pulling it then. It may take a bit so we'll be there around 11. Ok?" James said.

"Ok… thanks you guys… and James? I want to talk to you later on. Ok?"

"Ok" James, said as he walked out of the room to DADA.

That night as they ran from the crime scene under James' invincibility cloak, Remus clawed viciously at the side of the shack, the wolf taking control of him. Normally if something else was there… either Prongs Wormtail or Padfoot… he could keep control. But they weren't there.

__

Kill, kill… blood… I smell blood…He clawed desperately at the side of the shack till his paws were bleeding. Finally he tore a hole in the wall large enough to fit through. He darted towards the forbidden forest, in a blind search for the blood.

He darted past trees and plants until suddenly he stopped. He sniffed the air, and the presence of another werewolf became present to him. Remus felt himself coming to his senses. HE sniffed the air. HE followed the unfamiliar yet familiar scent to a large opening where he saw a large Sandy colored wolf. The wolf looked a lot like Remus' wolf too, but larger… older. Remus stared at it. The other wolf seemed to have come to his senses too. The unfamiliar wolf growled, Remus lied down to show he wouldn't hurt him. The larger wolf walked up to him slowly. Remus stood up again. He let out a small bark. _Who are you? _The wolf seemed to understand. Remus had never been with another wolf before and wasn't sure if they could understand him or if he could understand him. Suddenly the other wolf let out a large bellowing bark. Remus was surprised that he could understand it. _I am a friend… I say not my name. Other wolves call me Luk. (a/n pronounced just like Luke) Do not tell me your real name. Tell me your 'wolf name'._

Wolf name? Err… I've never met another wolf before so I guess I just make my own up?

Yes. Please hurry. I want to know your name before I leave. I have traveled far; my mate will get worried.

Remus thought for a little. 

__

All my friends call me Moony… I guess that will do.

The large wolf nodded. The large scar on his neck showing in the moonlight.

__

I must go, Moony, it was nice to meet you. We shall meet again. Maybe in human form also. 

And with that the large wolf ran into the woods. _How strange…_ Remus thought as he quickly turned back to go to the shrieking shack before the wolf took over again.

CHAPTER 2 – GREGORY AND ANGELICA LUKOS – EVIL… OR GOOD?

PART ONE – the meeting

The year ended quickly, with all the detentions James and Sirius got, they had broken a record. Dumbledore had laughingly congratulated them the last dinner they had at Hogwarts for this year. James smiled but it was purely false. Every one knew it. Remus had never gotten to ask him, for he had decided he would meet the people at the Hogwarts express anyway.

The train ride away from Hogwarts was tense, though Sirius and Beth lightened things up by putting dungbombs in the head boy and girl cabin as a good-bye present. Scott was thoroughly amused but, Amy Colleuin, the head girl, was thoroughly pissed off. Scott calmed her down and kept her from strangling Sirius.

"Amy! He and James just got a new record for the most detentions, _and _the most pranks ever in Hogwarts! Give him a break!"

"You're just saying that because you always wanted to break the record but you couldn't so you're just sucking up!"

"Maybe I am! I don't think Sirius or James mind it…"

"Nope we don't!" Sirius piped in. Amy started laughing at that. She couldn't help it. Sirius had said that in the most innocent voice he could which made him sound like a five-year-old.

"Ok, ok, I wont do anything just go!" she said to Sirius he skipped out.

He heard behind him Scott saying "I don't know how he does that but I need to learn."

Sirius grinned as he walked in. James was sitting in the corner staring out the window. Remiss, Peter, Lily, and Beth jumped up to Sirius. "What happened?"

"I got away with it!" Sirius said. Beth looked at him. "WE got away with it!"

"No, I got caught, and I got away with it! They don't know you had something to do with it! Plus they only let me go cause of me and James' record breaking victory!"

"Ugh." Beth said as she plopped down in a seat by James.

"Oh no, they're plotting against us…" Sirius whispered in earshot of James and Beth. Lily giggled and Remus looked to James to see what he would do. Instead of fighting back James just stared out the window.

"ATTENTION! VE VILL BE REACHING ZE PLATVORM IN A VEW MINUTES! BLEASE BE REASY TO GET OFF MY TRAIN!" a large voice boomed through the train. Sure enough in a few minutes, They stopped. James was looking thoroughly angry and nervous at the same time. Remus and Sirius tried to calm him down while Lily Beth and Peter watched in amusement as Sirius and Remus were dissed numerous times. When James wants to be left alone he insults… very, very, cruel insults.

Then James stopped. He was glaring at a large man standing in front of him; he was in his late thirties. He smiled and walked up to James taking his trunk from him. Remus looked over the man. _He seems kind… and familiar…_The man looked at Remus and a strange look crossed his face then he looked to Sirius.

"Ah, you must be Sirius, we got news from Dumbledore that you and James pulled off a record on most detentions?"

Sirius grinned. _He already likes this guy. _"Yep! Actually we got too records, that and most pranks pulled in one year!"

Gregory Lukos laughed. Something on his neck caught Remus' eye… a scar… running down his neck. A picture flashed in Remus' mind… The wolf when it turned its head, the scar running down its neck.

Greg looked back at Remus. _He knows I'm Moony. _

"And Moony. I'm afraid James failed to mention you to me, though I was right we would meet."

Remus nodded "Remus Lupin" He said putting out a hand.

Greg smiled slightly. "Greg Lukos, Luk to you though,"

James and Sirius were staring at them confused. Sirius looked away only to wave bye to Lily and Beth who were walking away.

Greg looked to Sirius and James. "We've met," He said as he gestured to James to follow him. They began to walk away. James head was down. He stared at the rocks on the grounds as he miserably made his way after them. He waved bye to Sirius and Remus.

"Bye Moony, bye Padfoot." He said Grimly.

"Bye Prongs!" Remus called. Sirius was still a little confused and just waved.

Greg looked at him. "Prongs?"

James nodded. "James to you." You said bitterly.

This is the end of CHAPTER 2 PART 1. I am ending this right here for now, you will get the rest of Chapter 2 and chapter 3 next time… if I get enough reviews to encourage me on that is. At the beginning of this I gave you all the subtitles to this story so you have a slight idea about this story. I have the next chapter but I'm willing to make changes if you give me ideas! J Please review!

   [1]: mailto:Dapandazz@mystupidschool.com



	2. chap. 2 Part 2 -- chap. 2 part 2

The Moment Is Now

The Moment Is Now

Hey all! Just want to say this is my first _ever _fanfiction story so please give me advice! I have most of the story planned out but if you have any idea please feel free to give it to me in a review, or email me at [Dapandazz@mystupidschool.com][1] (please note: That is the email me and my sisters share so it might help if you put who your writing to in the subject area J )

Here are all the chapters yet to come, I have from chapter 2 part 2 to chapter 3 part two on this right now, so the next time I put a story it will be chapter 3 part 3 and most if not all of chapter 4..

Chapter one- Hogwarts – fun is optional unless your name is Sirius Black

Part one – Nightmares and colored kitties

Part two – Talking to the outsider

Part tree – Polka Dotted Norris and Sandy brown wolves

Chapter two- Gregory and Angelica Lukos – evil… or good?

Part one- the meeting

Part two- Remus' suspicion 

Part three- get over it

Part four- John and Naomi Potter – James remembers

Chapter three- Truth – Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth… hello?

Part one- Angry

Part two- Lukos and Lupin

Part three- Confrontation

Chapter four- Gifts and Greetings

Part one- Lily

Part two- the death

Part three- first mum… Gone…. Second mum…. goner

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Gregory and Angelica Lukos

Part 2 Remus' suspicion

For the next few weeks, Remus never did understand why he felt so nervous. He wrote James everyday asking him if he was ok. James said that maybe Remus should get more sleep. Sirius had laughed at that when James told him, but Remus was still nervous about Luk. What if… somehow James gets bit? He doesn't know he's a wolf. Remus thought about it. _Angelica isn't a wolf… that's good. She won't let James get hurt. She really wants James to like her though he just won't. He got pretty vicious yesterday. _Remus felt a sharp pain on his head. The train bumped up and down causing him to hit his head on the window.

"Moony Stop hitting your head on the window!" James exclaimed.

Remus grinned slightly. James, being as troubled as he was, could easily sense what people's moods were. Remus never figured out how, but he did.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

Remus looked at James. "Could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

James shrugged. "Sure." He glanced at Sirius who was basically hanging on their every word wanting to know what they're talking about.

After a few moments of staring, Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'm goin', I'm goin'…" As he trudged out after the others into the next compartment.

James looked to Remus expectantly.

"James, do you know _how_ I met Greg?"

James shrugged and grinned, being in the good mood he was in he decided to play a small game.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't."

"James…"

"I said maybe!"

Remus glared at James, clearly not amused. James raised his hands defensively.

"I was just playing Moony! Stop shootin' daggers at me!"

James laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, do you?"

"Well, no I don't, but I am awfully curious!"

Remus thought for a moment. _If I were Luk I wouldn't want James to know… maybe I shouldn't tell him… No James is my friend… There is something dark about Luk and I'm not sure if I can trust him… I am going to tell James._

"James, he's a werewolf." Remus said quickly.

James looked stunned at first; his eyes wide and an odd look on his face. Then it lightened to a neutral look.

"I should have known. I told Sirius that a while ago I felt something odd about him…" James furrowed his brows. "But I don't feel that around you… it's almost a dark feeling… like a cant trust him…"

Remus stared at him. "I felt that too… That's the only reason I told you… I'm afraid that maybe… He's… I don't know, like evil or something…"

James nodded. He smiled his bright mood coming back.

"Oh well!" Remus felt a little sick. _Oh well? That's it? He's crazy…_

"Remus get that look of your face! Jeesh! I cant do anything about it if he's evil or not or whatever! Plus I doubt he'll do anything to me."

Remus shrugged then grinned feeling relieved. _James has a point. Now enjoy this moment when everyone's in a good mood! _

Part 3- Get over it. 

James walked down the corridor, whistling happily. The day was great, birds were singing, first years were sleeping… What could be better?

He walked into the great hall. Not many people were up yet, only himself, the head boy and head girl, and a couple 6 & 7 years.

One of the Gryffindor 7th years came and sat down next to him.

"Hey. You don't know me… My names Rigel… My uncle sent me a note over the summer… HE said he adopted a kid that comes to Hogwarts here with me… _you…" _HE said. He grinned slightly then put out a hand.

"I know, I know my uncle didn't tell you about me, he told me to tell you during school… He thinks you hate him." He said seeing James surprised look.

"So, How'd you like it, spending time with them over the summer?" James looked past Rigel to see Dumbledore, at the teacher's table smiling at him, his eyes twinkling.

James looked back to Rigel. "I don't know. Angelica's ok, I guess… Greg gives me the creeps…"

Someone calling Rigel cut off James.

"Sorry, I got to go, I'll talk to you later then, eh? Bye!" He waved and jogged back to his table. James shrugged and continued eating till Sirius Remus and Peter showed up.

"Hey James!" Peter said quietly as he slipped into the seat next to him. Sirius took the other side. "Yo Jamsie what's happenin'?!" Sirius sound very over-enthusiastically. 

James raised a brow. Remus took a seat next to Sirius.

"So, why are you up so early James?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "Woke up early." Sirius shot a look at James who mouthed "what?" Sirius just shook his head and looked to Peter.

"Hey, Peter, could you tap Beth's shoulder for me? Yeah, ok thanks." Sirius said. Lately Sirius had been picking on Beth. Getting people who she did or didn't know to go up and tap her shoulder then walk away, and even sometimes Sirius would do it himself. James sniggered. _Sirius and Be-eth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…_James glanced up as a shadow spread over him.

Severus Snape glared down at him, a smirk plastered on his face.

James, who hadn't slept at all that night, made a face.

"What do you want Snape?" he spat.

"Oh nothing… I just got news that today's the glorious anniversary of yours and Blacks parents… All the Slytherins are going to the common room to celebrate later…" He drawled smiling at the look of rage that had over come James' (and Sirius' but Snape wasn't watching him) face. James stood up knocking a few chairs over as he did so.

Remus held Sirius down as he struggled to get up and punch down Snape. Remus attempted to get James to stop too but both of them were too much. James suddenly spat a large wad of spit into Snape's face. Numerous Gryffindors cheered at this but it stopped when more Slytherins walked over.

"James, stop it… just ignore them…" Remus started but Snape urged James on.

"What, Potter, ya chicken? A whimp? Like your parents.." Snape laughed tauntingly "…They died in a fire! I measly fire! Haha, those wimps." James had tears streaking his face, which had turned red with anger.

Sirius pulled hard but Remus being what he was, was much stronger and held him back. Peter had left sometime during the earlier taunting, obviously afraid of what was going on. James yelled out in anger and swung his fist into Snape's surprised face.

The room had gone silent. James turned and ran out of the Great Hall, Sirius had stopped struggling and looked fairly surprised.

Remus looked at Snape who was clutching his nose 

Rigel ran over and pulled James back—he had seen the whole thing as everyone else did and decided to try and stop it from getting worse.

"Potter hit me!" Mcgonagall walked up to Snape and began to lead him away. "Professor! Did you see that? Potter hit me!" Snape said with a totally fake shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say you disserved it." She said loudly so everyone could hear and dragged him away. A few kids in the great hall laughed. Others stared, outraged, at the door Snape and Mcgonagall left through, and others… continued eating.

~*~ Sirius' POV ~*~

At first, the rage of the moment had blinded me… I was considering getting up and running after Mcgonagall and Snape just so I could give him a punch on the nose, but then I reconsidered. Remus gave me a look that clearly said 'leave it alone'. I did, even though I had no idea what he meant. The boy who was holding James back let him go and nodded to him after walking away. I just continued eating. I didn't see James for the rest of the day and got quite worried. Peter, who had always liked James best considering James was the only one that made an effort at being nice to him, was quivering slightly and kept asking if they should go try to find him.

Later on I decided I was going to go find James.

---

"Look, I don't know where he is but I have a good idea of what he might consider or do to himself. I am just going to find him and make sure he's ok then I'll leave him alone."

"Fine. But, Padfoot, if he lashes out at you don't say I didn't warn you." Remus said clearly annoyed at Sirius' lack of senses. "He obviously wants to be alone!" He exclaimed as he walked away.

Sirius walked down the corridor. He heard a noise from behind a door. The door happened to be one in which no one but the teachers and the Marauders knew about. He knew James was in there immediately, but suddenly, as he reached to get his wand a hand was on his shoulder. He spun around to face the person.

"Well, hello, Sirius. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. The normal twinkle was gone from his eyes but he was smiling.

"I-… I was…" There was a small thud from inside the room Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"-going to find James." He finished for Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"Well, Sirius, I am here to calm him down, he just hurled a chair at a teacher…" Dumbledore chuckled the normal twinkle in his eye.

"I told Filch not to but he just wouldn't listen…" Dumbledore laughed again then looked back to Sirius. "Just leave him be, Sirius. I am very glad that at least you seem to have relatively gotten over that experience…" 

Sirius nodded slightly. He couldn't help asking Dumbledore…

"Did he really chuck a chair at Filch??"

Dumbledore laughed and nodded. "If you'd like, he's in the hospital wing now, I believe Madame Pomfrey is out for a bit collecting some herbs…" Sirius raised a brow _Dumbledore is soo cool! _And darted off.

Dumbledore shook his head and opened the door once Sirius was out of view and stepped in, dodging a book, which came hurtling at him, he then shut the door.

~*~

Later, When Sirius returned to the Gryffindor common room, Remus walked up to him. "Find James?" 

"Yes." He said with a grin still plastered on his face. "He chucked a chair at Filch."

Remus stared at Sirius. "He _attacked _a _teacher?_"

"Well, you make it sound so bad… this is Filch remember."

Remus shook his head and shrugged. "What ever… I don't want to know why he threw it at Filch or what damage he caused on him, just let me go to bed and absorb this information…" He said as he trudged up the stares.

"Well, _he's _not in a good mood!" Said someone behind Sirius' back. Sirius turned his head to peer over his own shoulder.

"Oh, hey Lil'. You startled me."

Lily couldn't help but laugh "Since when do you use words like 'startle' I would think you would say something plain like 'scared'."

"I just finished actually _talking _to Filch. I think his talking manner rubbed off on me."

"You talked to Filch? Dear god…"

Sirius laughed. "No, no, James chucked a chair at him… I wanted details!"

"_James _did _what?!?_" Sirius put on a funny face.

"I thought it was quite brilliant… of course if it hadn't only been because Filch was bothering him in a depressed and angry mood it would have been much better… I wonder when James'll be back."

Suddenly Lily thought of something.

"Is it true?" She spat out before she could stop herself.

"What true?"

"About… about yours and James' parents…?

Sirius shifted his weight awkwardly. "Yeah… if you want to know about it ask Remus… I don't feel to well talking about it right now… I'm goin' to bed… 'night."

"'night…" Lily said. She felt bad. Maybe she could help. She heard footsteps outside the portrait hole and then someone yelling the password ("Nemigarliti"…don't ask) She quickly hid behind a couch praying it wasn't a teacher… (the time was far past midnight and she'd be in big trouble)

She heard footsteps walk by and some voices. She listened from her hiding spot.

"-James, I know its hard but look at Sirius, he's moved on! You need to overcome it. I understand how Severus made you mad but you shouldn't have let him get the best of you!" It was Dumbledore.

"I-I don't know how Sirius is like he is. He doesn't seem to care that his parents died… but I know he does… HE always puts other people first… to put off his own feelings… I don't think its good for him…"

"Well, what are you doing right now? You are putting Sirius before your own feelings, and you're right, it isn't good. He will eventually come to his senses, but for now, you work on getting over it. Yes, it will always hurt, but you can make it better."

The voices were drowned out as Dumbledore led James up to James' room. Then as he left he said.

"Good night Lily." Lily was too startled to speak as Dumbledore left the room. She jumped up and walked to bed.

Part 4- John and Naomi Potter ~ James remembers

James lied in his bed. He grinned slightly as he remembered the last summer with his parents. They had a great time. He remembered the laughing faces of John and Naomi Potter…

__

~*~

The small six-year-old boy looked around. He was outside in his backyard. It was a beautiful summer day and flowers were everywhere. He loved flowers. They smelled so good and whenever he felt bad he would just smell one… their tender smell helped him. 

"James! Come on!" he looked at his dad and grinned, running to catch up with him. They were on their way to have a picnic. James loved picnics too. They always held so much joy in James' life. Having fun with his parents. He loved his parents a lot. 

"Hey James! Catch!" his father yelled as he threw James his favorite toy created by muggles, a Frisbee. He just barely caught it in his right hand then he flung it back. His aim wasn't too good. His dad made a leap to get it and slammed into his mom's side. They both fell over laughing.

"PIGPILE!" as he ran over and Jumped onto them.

He immediately regretted that as his dad lifted him up.

"Now you pay!" he said in a joking voice. He carried James over to a trash bin. James was begging him not to do it while choking on his laughs. Soon his voice was muffled as he was dunked into the trash.

"JOHN! GET JAMES OUT OF THERE!" his mom screamed. John mumbled something and chuckled to himself as he pulled James out. James ran to his mom and hid behind her, still laughing.

"Mum! He's gunna get me!!" Naomi smiled

"No he wont I wont let him… come on this looks like a good spot."

"Right near the trash can! My favorite spot!" John said with a wink to Naomi.

Suddenly the whole dream changed. James felt a chill run through his body as a storm blew up. Suddenly he realized he was in a bathroom… washing his hands for dinner… He looked around as if waiting for something to happen. He knew this dream well, but was still petrified of it… Suddenly a large piece of wood fell through the ceiling, flames licking at it. James screamed and yelled out as he ran to the other side of the room.

"Sirius? Mum?? Dad?!" he yelled out. He listened intently.

"James?" he heard an answering call. It was Sirius. James ran towards Sirius' voice but found himself in a flame-ridden room he didn't recognize. "Where are you!?" Sirius yelled from a room on the other side of the house.

James felt the hot tears pouring down his face. "I don't know! Where is everyone?" he called out but James didn't hear an answer, he felt a scorching heat on his back and a tremendous force flatten him to the floor. He watched as the world around him glowed white then suddenly darkened. He saw nothing but black as he went unconscious. 

Chapter 3- Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth? … hello?

Part 1- Angry

James woke up in a cold sweat. He glanced over at Sirius, who, for the first time since their parents died, was still asleep after James had a nightmare. _He doesn't have nightmares as much as me anymore…_James thought sadly. He didn't have Sirius to talk to anymore. Sirius was getting over it. Not James. No. He would never forget about his parents. That's all 'getting over it' means. Forgetting about it. _Well I wont. I won't forget them or how they died. I won't ever forget._ James thought bitterly. He looked over the next few beds. He saw Peter stir slightly but being half-asleep Peter didn't notice that James was awake. James looked to Remus' bed, almost preying he were awake. He wasn't. James felt alone all of a sudden… like no one in the world gave a fuck about him. He found himself getting angry at with them all for sleeping. He hit himself hard on the head, for doing that. Then he got up and made his way down the stares to the common room.

He stepped into the common room and froze as he saw someone sitting there. She looked just as surprised to see him.

"James! What are you doing up?" Lily Evans asked in a startled voice.

"I-I couldn't sleep." He nearly hit himself for stuttering in front of her.

She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She looked into the fire.

"Wait… why are _you _up?" James asked.

She shrugs. "I dunno. Couldn't sleep I guess… or maybe I never tried…"

He grunted and sat down on another chair, leaning back in it comfortably.

~ Lily's POV ~

He sat down on the chair on the other side of the fire. The fire flickered and danced in the fireplace, reflecting off his pale skin. I noticed tear stains but decided to keep quiet. He's had a tough day. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to get some conversation, as the silence was scaring me slightly. I looked over at him thinking of something to say. He had his eyes closed and looked very sad… and almost angry… I wonder what the real reason was that he was up. 

James glanced up at me. I didn't bother looking away… I mean he already knows I was looking at him… why make things difficult by looking away? He wanted to say something. I could tell by the tenseness of his jaw muscles. I could see him struggling not to talk. I raised a brow expectantly. He seemed to have gotten the idea. He sighed and sunk low in his chair.

"I keep having these nightmares…" he said. 

"About what?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea.

"My parents death. It always starts out nice… but then it gets horrible…" He choked as a sob tried to force its way out. Ah, boy toughness. Thinks he can't cry in front of me because it'd ruin his ego. Boys. Sheesh.

He took a deep breath. I leaned forward as he continued.

"I-it starts with us… the summer before they died… just replaying the same picnic in my old backyard. Just them smiling and everything… then it starts to get cold… I-I find myself at Sirius' old house… In the bathroom, washing my hands for dinner…" Tears streamed down his face. I wished I could tell him to stop, but telling this to someone else might help…

"A piece of wood falls through the ceiling… I call for help… F-for Sirius…. My mom or dad…" he paused "Then Sirius answered… I-I ran out into a big room… I think it might've been the ballroom… and a tried to get to Sirius… B-but the roof caved in… T-the dream always ends there… but when I wake up I keep seeing what happens next…" Tears were coming down his face so rapidly Lily felt as if the room would be flooded soon. Only then did she notice he had left behind his strong composure and was now leaning forward, his face buried in his hands. He was sobbing quite loudly. Lily went over and tried to comfort him but he pushed her away and ran up the stares to his room. 

Lily felt a little confused at first but then considered it. _Well if I was an ego freak boy and I had just totally revealed all my feelings to someone I would do that too._

Lily felt pretty good. She knew she helped him in a way. She suddenly felt very tired. She looked at the clock. 3:54 am. Well I have a good few hours… she thought as she headed up to her room.

~*~

The next morning James seemed slightly lethargic, but perfectly cheerful. He got a little quiet whenever Lily came by. Sirius found this suspicious and was bugging him and Lily whenever the chance came up… which was all the time.

"so, James, I woke up last night and you were gone… Now suddenly I hear Beth found Lily out of bed too, might I ask what was…" Sirius started, for the millionth time to tease James but this time, James blew up.

"You wanna know what happened? Nothing you sicko. I spilled all my inner feelings to a girl. I feel stupid and embarrassed that I ever did it and now with you teasing me it doesn't feel ANY better! So go on and tease me, making me feel more horrible than I've ever felt since my parents died. Go on you… you… " But James suddenly felt as though he were going to burst into tears. He stopped. Sirius looked shocked and stared at him, along with the rest of the Great Hall.

--

James usual 'care-free' day and 'be sad' night thing had been ruptured. And that left Sirius feeling horrible. Remus thought to himself during DADA. Remus looked to James. His head was down on his desk and most of the class was nervously glancing at him as if he were a bomb ready to go off… technically he was… and Sirius, was unusually quiet. He kept glancing at James too. Remus sighed. Nobody was like himself or herself today. Peter had been ganged up on by some Slytherins on his way to Transfiguration this morning and has been in the hospital wing ever since. 

"…and an example of this is the Werewolf…" Remus caught that line. He glanced around the room again. Nobody was really paying attention. The professor, Esmeralda McKinnon, didn't seem to notice her student's lack of attention. Remus was very thankful to leave that class. HE never liked hearing the Professor saying how to kill a werewolf, and today was even more difficult with everyone's bad mood. Well… Sirius doesn't have a _bad_ mood right now… Just feels a little bad.

"Hey Padfoot." 

"Hey Moony." Sirius said grimly.

"Don't worry James'll get over it." Remus said almost immediately.

Sirius raised a brow. "You really have everyone figured out don't you?"

Remus grinned slightly. "Yes basically. I keep an eye on everyone. I usually know what's going on." 

Sirius slowly improved, soon Remus was helping him find out how to make everyone's pens explode in history of magic.

Part 2- Lukos and Lupin

Lily, Beth, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at the normal table when James reentered the room. He glanced at Sirius as though considering apologizing but then continued walking. He walked to Rigel and his friends who were motioning him over there.

"What?"

"Hey James… well, we just heard that you were mad at Black and decided till things got better you could hang with us if you'd like?"

Remus was watching them and listening, whispering what he heard to the others. James glanced over at them and turned back to Rigel.

"Ok. Thanks." He sat down in the chair they got for him.

"Ok, guys this is James Harold Potter. James, these are my friends—they'll introduce themselves…"

The girl with fluttery blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, blue eye shadow and glistening lips from lip-gloss smiled at him and put out a hand.

"Hi James. I'm Danae Venedictos. Everyone calls me Dani."

He shook her hand and looked to the next person—a girl with short cut curly brown hair. Her hazel eyes glowed as she looked at him.

"I'm Channel Agate. Nice to meet you." (name pronounced 

Shan-el Ah-Ga-t)

He nodded hello and looked to the last boy. He had died purple hair which was spiked above his head and had many necklaces on. He grinned and put out a hand covered in rings. He spoke with an American accent.

"Yo. I'm Jayson. Jayson Vespia."

He nodded and sat back in his chair. Rigel nodded to him and asked Jayson about his new necklace.

"Oh, yeah I like it… its from America like all the others…" He looked to James. "I'm an exchange student. My mom sends me all this shit." He said with a grin. James liked him. He seemed nice with a punk-like attitude.

"So, James, got any pranks in mind this year?"

"Um… I don't know… I usually do my pranks with them…" He said gesturing to the other table.

Jayson smiled. "Well, you can teach us some good prank styles…"

James smiled slightly. "Just remember—getting caught is the best part—after you succeed with the prank of course."

Jayson sat back and they discussed any ideas for pranks.

After a few days they were all good friends with James. Jayson liked him especially.

One day he confronted James and pulled him into the secret room James told him about.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you somethin'…"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, my sister was sent here too… she isn't doing too good on the popularity scale… I was wondering if maybe you could hang with her or something… maybe help boost her popularity? She's in your year…"

James shrugged. "Sure. Can I meet her?"

"Yeah actually I brought her here she should be waiting outside. Hold on…"

He walked and opened the door "Sis?" and then he pulled back leading a girl James' age in. She smiled. She was pretty. She had brunette colored hair and her face was perfect. Every little detail was perfected with some sort of make-up but it suited her. A curly lock of hair fell into her face as she giggled. A small dimple appeared on her cheek.

__

I can't see why she isn't popular! She's gorgeous! 

She was wearing a short skirt under her robes, which were dangling open, and a very shape revealing tube top belly shirt.

"Hi. I'm Mali. Mali Vespia…"

"James Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

She seemed to have been holding back something—which came tumbling out momentarily. "Are you gunna make me popular?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I'm going to try…" He looked her up and down then met her eyes with a mischievous glint. "Shouldn't be too hard!"

Jayson chuckled and said. "Alright James no more. Mali, get to lunch, James, you too."

They both walked out. James called to her retreating back, purposely to the whole school. "Mali! Sit with us at lunch! Ok?"

"Ok! I just need to go grab something! See you there!" She said with a smile and wave.

James backed away. He slammed into someone. _Great… all I want is to get some food and I slam into something smelly…_ He looked around to be face to face with Snape.

"Oh, _that's _what smelled so bad!" A group of nearby Gryffindors stopped to watch as they laughed.

"Shut up Potter. Where do you think your going?"

"To lunch… but I think I've lost my appetite…" He said as he pinched his nose and waved the air in front of him as if it smelled horribly—which it did.

Roars of laughter were heard from the Gryffindors in the corner.

James felt Snape move his hand to James' neck. "You little…"

"Snapey! Calm yourself! A teacher's coming!"

"Yeah right you little--,"

"Severus I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Snape let go and turned around slowly. Howls of laughter came from the Gryffindors as James quickly said good bye to Snape and walked away, receiving a quick glare from Mcgonagall as she led Snape away.

James took a quick look at the watching Gryffindors. It was all of his friends—and ex-friends. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Beth, Lily, Danae, Mali, Jayson, Rigel, and Channel were grinning at him. Of course Rigel was pushed as far away from Sirius as possible—he liked having James as a friend and if James was mad at Sirius.. so was he.

Mali ran up to him smiling. "That was great! You are so good at dissing him! Where'd you think up insults like that?"

"Its all the truth—whatever I'm thinking… you wont mind if I don't eat anything at lunch will you? The smell of Snape is lingering…" He said loudly. The others laughed. Sirius frowned and walked up to James. James glared at him. He felt silly still being mad at him—but he couldn't help it.

"James I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you." James said before Sirius could finish. Sirius looked surprised and grinned slightly.

"So you'll eat lunch with _us?" _He asked. James had been eating lunch with Rigel and them.

"No. You guys will come with me, and eat lunch with us!" He said nodding to Rigel who had been trying to signal to James using his hands.

"ok!" 

~-~-~-

__

The little boy opened his eyes lightly. He saw black. 'my eyes must be closed.' He thought as he attempted to open them… but they were already open… still everything was black. 'What's going on?' He tried to move… then he remembered… the fire… The roof had collapsed. He struggled to move. A searing pain went through him. He cried out in agony.

"Hey! I heard something!"

he heard a voice say. He felt a large weight being lifted from his back. He felt the light pouring over his burnt back.

"I found 'im! Oy! Palmer! He's o'er here!"

James felt himself being lifted up, the pain was excruciating. He cried out as tears of pain ran down his face.

"S'okay James. We'll get yer some help soon… hold on…"

James passed out from the pain in his back.

James sat up abruptly. He looked immediately to Sirius' bed. He was asleep. He looked to Remus' bed. Empty…full moon tonight. Peters bed? Asleep.

He got up. He walked to the mirror across the room. He pulled off the baggy shirt Jayson had given him and turned around, peering over his shoulder into the mirror. 

His back was covered with large brutal scars. Most of them from being burnt—but a few were from wood sticking into him. He had never told anyone how badly he was hurt—not even Sirius knew for he wasn't allowed to see James till he was fully healed. James had never shown this to Sirius—or anyone else.

HE heard the door open and he quickly struggled to put his shirt back on—big mistake… he turned his back to the door while pulling the shirt over his head. He heard a gasp and pulled the shirt on the rest of the way- spinning around.

Lily stared then after a pregnant pause spoke "I-I heard something moving… c-came to see w-what it was…" She said in shock. She stood there for awhile then decided to ask.

"Is that from the fire?"

James looked to the floor and nodded. "When the ceiling fell on me… did you know… that the thing that started the fire… was the stove? It was perfectly fine… I know that wasn't what started it. It was dark magic. Someone purposely blew up the stove to make it look like an accident… I know it was murder…"

"James--," She said "Don't think about it. Go back to bed. We can talk about it tomorrow. It's a Saturday."

James blinked and nodded he turned and lied back down in his bed. Lily stood there for a little longer. She glanced at Sirius. He was peering from under the covers. A look of shock on his face. Lily mouthed goodnight and walked out.

---Remus' POV---

I smelled it again. The wolf… Luk. I heard a distant howl. 

__

Moony?

It said. I howled back. _I am here. _I raced forward to the spot we met before he stood there and stared at him.

He grunted _Is James all right? _HE seemed worried.

Remus let out a low growl. _He's ok I guess… Why do you ask?_

There is evil in these woods… they want someone you know… Not James but it is endangering James too.

Who is it?

I mustn't tell… Luk looked up at the stars, figuring about what time it is.

__

It is about eleven now. It has taken me three hours to get here. I can stay till about three… my mate shan't mind.

Remus nodded. He liked his company when the others couldn't come with him. It kept him sane.

__

I have a question. Remus snarled.

__

What be it?

Are you evil. I feel an evil presence when I am around you—of course I'm not sure if its just a werewolf thing—I've never been around another before…

No… I am not evil but it is not a werewolf thing… my grandfather was the one that bit me… he led me to do cruel things… he was my master the one that bit Me.. I had to listen to him. I was given this aura of evil around me because of what I had done… I am glad he died.

He barked mournfully. Remus didn't know why, but he believed him. He could sense his gladness and sorrow at the same time—it was the truth.

They talked for hours—Moony told Luk about James' and Sirius' fight and how James turned to Rigel and his friends. That was when Luk told him that Rigel was his nephew and that's how James knew him. Moony hadn't known that. After a few hours Luk said he had to go. They bade farewell and Remus quickly went to the shack.

+=-.-=+=-.-=+

   [1]: mailto:Dapandazz@mystupidschool.com



	3. chap. 2 Part 2 -- chap 3 part 2

The Moment Is Now

The Moment Is Now

Hey all! Just want to say this is my first _ever _fanfiction story so please give me advice! I have most of the story planned out but if you have any idea please feel free to give it to me in a review, or email me at [Dapandazz@mystupidschool.com][1] (please note: That is the email me and my sisters share so it might help if you put who your writing to in the subject area J )

Here are all the chapters yet to come, I have from chapter 2 part 2 to chapter 3 part two on this right now, so the next time I put a story it will be chapter 3 part 3 and most if not all of chapter 4..

THIS IS GOING TO BE A CROSSOVER FIC WITH 'LIFEHOUSE & SIRIUS LUVA' s FIC, "[OF THE MOON"][2] READ OF THE MOON PLEASE!

Chapter one- Hogwarts – fun is optional unless your name is Sirius Black

Part one – Nightmares and colored kitties

Part two – Talking to the outsider

Part tree – Polka Dotted Norris and Sandy brown wolves

Chapter two- Gregory and Angelica Lukos – evil… or good?

Part one- the meeting

Part two- Remus' suspicion 

Part three- get over it

Part four- John and Naomi Potter – James remembers

Chapter three- Truth – Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth… hello?

Part one- Angry

Part two- Lukos and Lupin

Part three- Confrontation

Chapter four- Gifts and Greetings

Part one- Lily

Part two- the death

Part three- first mum… Gone…. Second mum…. goner

Chapter 3- Truth – do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Part 3 Confrontation

Lily remained silent while James laughed with Mali at one of Sirius' lame jokes. She had gotten very popular during the last few weeks but James and Sirius had taken her in as part of the group, so she stayed with them.

Jayson often teased Mali, and James would help him, then Mali and Sirius would fight back. The school got a kick out of these fights—The once 'great' Sirius Black was now the easily defeated by James 'the great' Potter and Jayson 'the great' Vespia. Sirius had lost his position and James liked to rub it in.

But nighttime was a different place in the Gryffindor area too. Sirius didn't tell James he had seen the scars… Personally it scared Sirius to death. He hadnt known James had been injured in the fire.

James no longer confided in Sirius to talk to at night… instead he just went to the common room and if lily was there—he'd talk. If not—he'd just keep it to himself.

This night was no different.

__

The small boy felt himself being pulled out of the wreckage as he regained consciousness. He struggled against the person he didn't know. He cried and cried for the pain to stop—for the men to let him go… the pain wouldn't stop… the men wouldn't stop…

He saw a man carrying his best friend away from the house. A large plank had fallen on him leaving a large gash on the back of his neck. James cried out. He was shaking horribly.

Suddenly James felt it—a stabbing pain in his back… He knew what it was but… it felt so real… like it wasn't part of the nightmare. The pain grew and grew… then he noticed the change of scenery… a funeral… his mom and dads funeral…

"…and may we never forget, John and Naomi Potter…"

James stared in horror at the caskets… the open caskets. He vowed to himself never to forget his parents…but do all he could to forget their funeral…

James slammed upward, tears running down his face. This time he didn't look to see if anyone was awake. He darted into the common room. Seeing no one there he sat in the far corner of the room and cried.

That had been the worst day of his life—he had forgotten it. Now it was fresh on his mind. A new horror to forget. The look of fear and pain on the parents he loved's faces.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and looked up. It was Sirius. He stood there staring at James for a second.

After the pause he raised a brow questioningly. "What is it?"

"D-do you remember y-your parents fu-funeral…?" Sirisu was stunned at that question for a minute. He and James had worked so hard to forget their parents funerals. Sirius now knew what the dream was though.

"No. I don't."

James buried his face in his hands and curled into a ball on the sofa.

"James—you really need some sleep. You've been waking up every night and barely getting two hours sleep!"

"I'm never g-going to sleep a-again."

Sirius sighed. He bit his lip slightly. _What can I do? … hmm…I guess I'll tell him now…_

"I saw the scars…"

"What?" James said looking up.

"The scars on your back. I saw them."

"…I was going to show you when you decided to show me the scar on your neck…"

Sirius nearly fell in surprise. Sirius had let his hair grow just enough to hide the scar on the back of his neck… how had he known?

"How did you know?"

"I saw you that night… when they were taking you away…"

Sirius hadnt known James had seen it. He hadnt known anything of how much worse James had it.

"What else did you see?"

"I-I saw them…" he stopped to regain his voice. "I saw them take out _their _bodies…" He said in a choked whisper. His eyes wide with pain.

He had seen them. He had seen the people removing their parents' bodies. Sirius had known that James had seen more than himself—but he hadnt known just how much. No wonder he is having such a hard time…

There was a small sniff from the corner of the room. Sirius looked over. James jumped up weakly, swaying slightly.

It was Lily. She was biting her lip and it looked like she had been crying. She ran over and hugged James.

She pulled away when James nearly fell over. He had a surprised and pained look on his face.

"I am so, so sorry." She said. _He saw his own parents being pulled out of the house… dead…_

He cleared his throat "I…" HE started. But just sat down again, burying his face in his hands. "Leave me alone… both of you… please."

Lily got the hint and started to walk away. Sirius was shocked. He had never ever told Sirius Black to leave him alone. Normally he wanted the company of others. Now he was shying away from them.

"No. I aint leaving. You need to get some sleep and if you don't sleep then I wont sleep." He said. He really thought that that would make James go to bed. He was wrong.

"Sirius you're an idiot… he wants to be alone so leave him alone!" Lily said after James just shrugged.

Then they heard a noise. Everything got quiet. James lifted his head and stood up. He looked upwards only to see a small creature with sharp teeth jumping down at his face…

__

Chapter 4-Gifts and Greetings 

Part 1- Lily

Lily let out a scream as James reached up and caught the creature before it landed on his face. The small animal let out a scared cry and struggled. James held it still and patted its head, a small smile forming on his face.

"It's a Neylan!" He exclaimed, wiping the remains of the tears from his eyes with his free arm. The small thing calmed down at the tears on James' face.

"Boy cwy. Whoy?" the small creature said, sounding like a little girl just learning how to talk.

Lily and Sirius were watching curiously. James obviously knew what it was---and it made James forget the dream so Lily liked it.

"Excuse me but… WHAT is it?"

"A neylan!" James, seeing the confused look on Lily and Sirius' faces grabbed a book and opened it up.

"A neylan—a small squirrel like creature with claws that extract like a cat, teeth as sharp as knives, human hands and cat-like faces. Their eyes are large and able to see through lots of magically hidden things. They are able to speak english and numerous other languages, like troll, mermish, parseltongue, and others—from birth. They know the languages instinctively thought they don't always talk correctly when young. They have poison in their teeth but are relativly happy, friendly creatures. If a Neylan decides to become a pet it becomes one with its master and can feel and—if it wants—can see what its owner sees even when separated…"

James stopped as the small creature nuzzled James' chest.

"Looks like you have yourself a new pet."

Sirius said blandly.

James smiled at it. Lily came over and stroked it. It made a small giggling noise she suspected was like that of a cats purr.

The small creature looked back up at James.

"You sad… why you sad?"

James watched the creature as if not hearing it, then he spoke up, rather quietly.

"Nothing. Just some nightmares. Do you have a name?"

"No's… I do not have name…"

"Can I name you?"

"Yes, yes! p'ease name me's!" 

Lily had to smile at the animals funny speech. Sirius walked over to it and stroked it.

James pondered names.

Lily peered at it. "Is it a girl?"

"Yeah…" James siad. A small smile spread over his face.

Lily raised a brow. "Got a name for her?"

"Yeah." It came out as a faint whisper. "Naomi."

Sirius nearly fell over. "Seriously?"

James nodded. HE smiled at the creature and stroked it. Lily didn't know about James' parents and had no idea what was going on.

"The little thing reminds me of her… My mom had a portrait of a Neylan on her wall… she loved them 'cause shed had one when she was little…"

"Your moms name was Naomi?" Lily asked

James nodded petting the creature. It grabbed playfully at James' nose like a small baby—which actually it was. A small baby neylan.

"Do you like that name?" James asked it. IT nodded vigirously but frowned.

"I tiwed…"

"Ok… lets go to bed then…" James told the small creature.

Sirius grinned. "That creature is going to be the start of moving on for James!" He said when James left the room. Lily nodded and smiled as she left.

~------~

The next day, when Sirius woke up, James was sitting on his bed laughing at Naomi who was trying desparatly not to fall off of James' head.

"Issa fowest up hew!" She said in her squeaky voice. Jayson stirred.

"What the F word is that?"

"Watch your language in front of the little one!" James yelled pretending to be a parent.

"Oh no now James is going to be cradling that thing like a baby."

"Of course I am!"

"Good practise for when you and Mali decide to have a-,"

"WHAT?" Jayson said slamming upwards

"SIRIUS! ME AND MALI ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

"Ok… whatever… then how bout you and lily?"

"no! We are only friends!"

"Lily and Mali, two pretty girls that both want Jamsie… James it's going to be one of them I know it…"

"Siwius wite siw!" Naomi said "It wiw be one ov dem!" she said with a look that clearly said she would be laughing if she was able to. (Their kind cant laugh—almost like dogs…they don't laugh)

"Everyone's against me."

Jayson looked back at Naomi "Isnt that a Neylan?"

"Yeah"

"Where di you get it?" Jayson seemed vaguely impressed. He would have been totally impressed had he not been awoken so rudely by the creature's chatter.

"I found it last night!"

"Cool! Those things are hard to come by! Whats its name?"

"Naomi"

"Hey wasn't that your… nevermind."

James grinned and shook his head. _Pathetic. _He thought. 

Naomi looked over at Sirius. "You s'ould weally tawk to somebone."

Sirius couldn't help but grin at how she put a B sound into someone.

"About what?" he siad. He and James both knew about what. Noami just nodded.

"Cmon lets go!" Jayson said after a few seconds silence.

In a few minutes they were down in the common room. Mali was up.

"Hey, Jayson, James, Sirius--- oh is that Naomi? Lily told me about her last night before she went to bed."

She walked over and patted the thing clutching to James' chest.

It clutched him harder.

"She's so pretty! She's got such a strange color…" Naomi was black but when it shone in the light the gleam was of rainbow colors. The things eyes were glittery with millions of different colors.

Naomi looked at Mali and jumped to her, playing with her hair.

"You's hair bettew to pway wif…" she said as she began to braid a few pieces of hair.

"Typical girl." James said. Sirius and him broke down in laughter.

After naomi had braided that hair she spotted lily coming down—her hair was a mess.

Naomi's eyes lit up at the chance to do more hair. James grabbed Naomi.

"Lily go brush your hair right now." He said as he clutched the struggling Naomi.

"Ummm ok…" She said as she went back upstairs.

"Why's you do dat?"

She asked with a sad expression on.

"Don't do that… I just didn't want you to play with more hair."

"Otay den… I wont…"

She said . She hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Ok, then. Breakfast anyone?"

Lily came down as Jayson, Sirius, and Mali said yes.

"Why did I just brush my hair?"

"Well—first off it should be done everyday anyway—second off I didn't want Naomi runnign over and playing with it."

Lily raised a brow. "ok… whatever…"

Then they headed down to breakfast.

Naomi sat on James' shoulder, occasionally grabbing some food from his plate and eating it.

"Deas good… wassis?" She asked pointing to the mashed potatoes.

"that's mashed potatoes."

"Wassis?" She said pointing to a piece of cheese someone was grabbing to eat.

"Cheese."

"ewww cheese icky."

James raised a brow.

Lily picked up naomi ignoring James' angry statement, and sat Naomi on her lap.

"Naomi, this is Jaali. He is new to this school and he had some questions about Neylan's…. will you be so kind as to talk to him?"

"Suwe!"

"Er…" The boy, Jaali, started "Can you see into the future? I read about Neylan's and heard that they can…"

"Yah." Naomi said. James jaw dropped. He hadnt known that. Sirius sniggered. 

"I guess I'm right Jamsie!"

James shushed him and continued to listen.

"umm… how strong are your powers? Like what are you able to do?"

"Me's can fight bad guy and – well I might nots be able to win but I couwd huwt him."

"Bad guy?" Jaali asked. 

"Vowdiemowt" she said simply.

James grabbed Naomi from Lily and held her close to him.

"Don't steal, Lily. It isnt nice."

Naomi broke into small screeches which were her substitute for laughter.

"What?" He asked Naomi

"You steaw! You and Siwius steaw candy fwom--," James covered her mouth and hissed into her ear 'Now, don't go saying that aloud alright?'

Lily broke into laughter and Mali soon joined in.

"Hey! I have an idea." Sirius said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"How about we go and try to get the slytherin password."

James shrugged. "Ok."

Remus raised a brow. "Why not something better?"

"We do sometin betta when we get da passwowd." Naomi said, sticking out her tongue at Remus. Remus stuck his back out at it. Naomi hid behind James' head. She was afraid of werewolves.

"Well, the thing was right!"

"Thing?" James said, annoyedly.

"uuuh errrr… _she _was right." He said—he had been avoiding saying the name. Noone – not even James—understood why.

"I have a idear!" James smiled. Naomi was fitting in as more than a pet—a key tool in mischeif making—a real marauder.

"Ok, spill it." Jayson said.

" Jamie an' Lily an' Mali go's in invisdabilidy cwoak and fowwow swytherin to 'ear passwowd… whiwe Awl you's pwepawe pwank!" Sirisu was about to object when he caught the plan.

"ooohhh, Ok! I like your style! Ok. Lets go. Right now. Lil, James, Mali you guys go get the-," he sniggered " 'invisdabilidy' cloak while we go stir up a plan!"

James got it. He sighed. "Fine. Come on…"

Lily and Mali got up and followed him out of the great hall, Naomi scampering after them, like a cat.

James went in silence into the dorm and bringing back out the silvery material of the cloak.

"Whats wrong?" Lily asked

"Nothing." He said gruffly. Naomi let out a squeak.

"He mad 'cos Siwius twy to find out who Jamie wike and he tink it one's of yous two! So we twy to get Jamie a giwlfwiend! And me hewp!" it tugged on the bottom of Lily's robes looking up at her with something unreadable in her eyes.

Lily grinned and picked up Naomi, cradling her in her arms.

James muttered 'Ohhhh Lordie.' Under his breath and sighed.

"I wont ask." Mali said. She looked at James then continued forward

They put on the invincability cloak in silence and headed out the door. James refused to speak.

"Jamie?" Naomi squeaked. She never called him James. Only silly nicknames she thinks up.

"Call me James or I'll start calling you Pudgy McSnortus Portus."

Lily and Mali broke into fits of giggles. Naomi wacked James on the side of the face, Lily on the head, and hit Mali on the forehead.

"Ow!" Lily let out a sharp cry. James quickly slamemd his hand over Lily's mouth and dragged her away quickly as Mrs. Norris stared at where the noise came from.

They turned the corner and James released Lily. 

"I couldn't breath!"

"Lily, if James hadnt done that we would've gotten caught!" Mali said. "Don't make so much noise!"

"I wasn't breathing anyway—Naomi can that cat see through invincability cloaks?" James said

"No. I can. But awl she do's is sense somebone in the awea."

"Ok. Cmon." He said heading after a slytherin who decided to walk by right then.

They walked along behidn the boy for awhile. Soon the boy stopped.

He was meeting with two toher boys.

James looked to Mali then Lily—all deciding to stay and listen. They looked back at them.

"Yeah, I saw them… all of them go to their common room."

Lily looked at James but he was still focused intently on them, a look of shock on his face.

"We need to tell master about that Neylan—that thing is a major problem." Lily noticed James grip on the small creature tighten.

"Yeah. Did you get the common room password?"

"Yeah. C'mon lets go."

The boys walked away. James looked at Naomi in his arms. She had her ears back against her head and looked scared.

"Jamie in twouble… Jamie in big biiiiig twouble…"

__

Part 2- the death

"W-what? What do you mean Naomi?" Lily asked it. James just stared down at it.

"Dey tew Vowdiemowt what Jamie weaknesses awe—dey want to kiw Jamie."

Mali was about to say something but James threw his hand over her mouth like he did with Lily. She then noticed Mrs. Norris followed by filch making their way in.

When the danger had passed and Filch left with Mrs. Norris James looked into Naomi's big eyes.

"Nonsense Naomi… why would Voldemort want to kill me?"

Lily shuddered when he said the name.

"Yous wiw be—,"

"If it has somthign to do with the future your not supposed to tell me!"

"But it 'as alweady been stated by a pwophet in a book. You can find it out youwsewf…"

"Ok fine tell me."

"You wiw be da fadder of da boy who bwing Vowdiemowts downfawl."

James raised a brow. "Right. Load of bull. Stop it Naomi. I bet a lot if I go look in a book for something like that stated by a prophet--,"

He stopped. Naomi turned her head and put out her small hand

"Accio book." She said in a small voice.

A book came hurtling from the other side of James, smacking agaisnt his head,

"Ow!"

"Jamie open to page t'wee t'irty."

James—who was still rubbing his head—didn't move. So Mali reached down and turned to page three thirty.

What she saw didn't please her in the slightest.

"I sowwy Mawi… you wewent apposed to see dat."

Naomi raised her small hand about to erase her memory but decided not to. She just whispered in her ear something.

"Where'd this book come from?"

James shook his head and took the book. "I don't believe you. It's a stupid vision thingy. A prophecy! It probably wont come true."

"Wha'evew you say Jamie."

"C'mon lets go this place gives me the creeps…"

They went straight back to the Common room. Remus Peter Jayson Sirius Rigel Channel Dani and Beth, who had been in the hospital wing for three days because of a stupid Sirius stunt, were sitting.

They pulled of the cloak. James walked right through towards the dorm. Naomi jumped off onto Dani's head and watched James walk up to his dorm and slam the door.

"WHERE DID JAMES GET A NEYLAN?" Dani yelled totally obsorbed in how cute the little thing was. She hugged it and played with it.

"He found it." Sirius siad then looked to Lily "What happened?"

"Naomi said something about Voldemort wanting to kill James… and then James saying that its bull shit and getting mad at her."

Sirius froze and did nothing. He choked slightly and clambered over the couch, running into the dorm room with James.

"If its bull then why are they both acting so strange…?" Beth asked.

Channell looked to the small creature in Dani's lap. "Is that really true?"

The creature nodded sadly "But I no let Vowdie kiw him. He mean too much to me's and Siwius, and Lily, and Rigel and…"

She stopped. Dani listened closely. There was a lot of yelling going on in the dorm.

"Its not nice to eaves drop!" Lily said.

"Lil? Since when have we been perfect little angels?"

Lily shrugged and listened.

'JAMES YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! THAT IT WASN'T JUST A PLAIN FIRE!'

'SIRIUS I WAS WRONG! JUST DROP IT!'

'NO I WONT DROP IT!'

'WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU SEEM TO BE DOING FINE WITHOUT YOUR PARENTS'

silence. James came storming down the stares a few minutes later. He grabbed his cloak and walked out.

Sirius came down a few minutes later—not looking mad… looking relativly depressed.

"Siwius huwt Jamie." Naomi said simply. Sirius held up a single finger to show what he thought about that comment.

(A/N that is such a ME move… middle finger answers all!)

"Siwius _weally _huwt Jamie. He hate getting in fight wif yous."

"Then why'd he pick the fight."

"He mad at you. You huwt him mowe dan you tink."

"What did I do!?" Sirius exclaimed, frustrated. Lily understood what James was feeling—and what Sirius was feeling. She didn't know who to comfort.

"You do awot. You fowce him to tawk when he don't want to tawk, and wisten to him when he don't want to be wistened to. You fowced him to fight up dewe. HE twied to get away fwom it but you fowced him. Jamie sad. Jamie vewy sad."

The small creature's eyes had gone black. The color no longer shone. 

"Jamie needs mes mowe dan you now. I sowwy. Bye bye." The small animal jumped to the window and clambered down. Lily peered out. James was sitting by the lake staring out into space.

Remus got up after whispering something to Peter.

"I have a question… For you Sirius…"

Sirius glanced up. "Whaddayou want?" He said quite bitterly.

"Erm… whats going on? What did James say about the fire?"

"It wasn't an ordinary fire. It was murder."

"Who did it then?"

"Probably Voldemort."

"But, Sirius, he wasn't even gaining power then!"

"I still think it was him. Him and his nasty followers."

"Alright lets just drop it." Dani said, fiddling with her blond hair.

Lily looked back out the window… James wasn't there anymore. Either was Naomi.

~-----~

"JAMIE! JAMIE! NOO JAMIE!" The small creature yelled. Small tears dropped down the side of her face.

James groaned. HE struggled to get back onto his feet. The cold red eyes were staring right at him, so coldly…

"Having fun, Potter?"

James glared at him. "What d'you want from me?" He said rubbing his back as he stood up.

"I want… you to die… just like your friend here…"

Voldemort raised his wand before James could see who was there '_CRUCIO!_' he yelled. James felt as though millions of knives were cutting into him.

'_Crucio! Crucio! _Like that Potter?! Want some more? _CRUCIO!_ I want you to suffer before I end your life! _Crucio!"_

James yelled in agony. The pain was so bad. He felt something trickling down his forhead. It trickled into his mouth. The bitter taste of blood filled his mouth.

__

Stop! James thought. He didn't know that Cruciatus could actually draw blood when used over nad over again… well its not like many had ever had this happen to them either.

James heard Naomi squeal loudly.

"let go of me! LET GO OF--," there was a large flash of white light. "—ME!" 

James heard a small thud and a loud pop. He felt the soft hands of Naomi patting his cheek.

"Jamie? Jamie you's got to get's up! Get's up Jamie!"

James forced open his eyes. Cruciatus had, in fact, drawn blood… a lot of it… He looked across the room… Beth was lying there. She looked like she was in a deep sleep… she was dead.

"He got you's so many twimes wit' dat cuziatus dat it stawted to bweak open youw skin! Comm'on!"

James forced himself up after Naomi healed a few of the larger gashes.

"Where'd he go?" James asked, wondering where Voldemort had gone...

"I send him away's… I feew tiwed now."

James picked her up. "Do y-you know where we are?" He began to shiver from the cold of the place and the fact that one of his friends was dead—then he realized he had been shaking from the pain anyway.

A drop of blood fell from his face and stained Naomi's fur. She looked up at him.

"Yes… I wiw get us back.. Dust howd on…" she said. Wit ha loud pop James felt himself free-falling, then with a loud bang and a rather painful landing… he was back at hogwarts… in Dumbledore's office. 

~-----~

"Oh my god! James!" James was on his back on the floor Lily ran over and pulled him up and hugged him.

James groaned and pushed her away.

"James? What happened? Where is Beth? She went went looking for you an hour ago!"

James felt a tear slide down his face as the fact settled in. She was dead. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Dumbledore quickly walked over and helped him up.

"Come on James, we need to stop that bleeding…"

He led James away. Suddenly , after James and Dumbledore left the room, a man came flying out of the fireplace as though he had been in a large rush with floo powder. He jumped up and looked around frantically. Remus, who had been sitting by the window got up and walked to him.

"James is fine. He is on his way to the hospital wing now."

Greg released a breath. "I think I might have hurt Angelica…" He said thoughtfully as he glanced behind him at the fire.

Sirius stood up. All of James' and Beth's friends were sitting in there. He looked around. "So what happened to Beth…" He murmered to himself. Remus looked at the floor.

"Sirius—I think something bad happened…"

~------~

PLEASE READ LIFEHOUSE AND SIRIUS LUVA's STORY OF THE MOON WHICH WILL SOON BE A CROSSOVER FIC WITH THIS! (it is about Sirius in the future and its connected to this story)

~~~LUV YALL! --- Hotpunk87

   [1]: mailto:Dapandazz@mystupidschool.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=244949



End file.
